fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Walhart/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Grand Hero Battle * "Behold: I am Walhart the Conqueror! And you are but a pebble upon my path to immortality." Summoned * "I am Walhart, the conqueror of men and he who brought glory to the great land of Valm!" Home * "You have assembled a fine group of Heroes from across many realms... Their strength blazes brilliantly! This stirs the fighting spirit deep within me!" * "Man is fated to fight endless wars... By my own right, I walk the path of the conqueror! Man alone is the ruler of his domain!" * "If you see yourself as a leader, don't scuttle about currying favor with everyone! Carry yourself with pride." * "Those who stalk the battlefield must take the utmost care to maintain a strong heart and a robust body. In other words, you have to eat your vegetables!" * "I never shirk my training. Every day, I put in the effort. To become satisfied by your progress is to become weak." * "I am Walhart! I stand strong, an ally of Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "You deserve praise for your strategies. They have led to many successes in battle... But you lack something crucial. Ask yourself this: Am I merely a spectator and not a participant? It is as if the battle does not reach you! Summoned to another world, yet you treat the struggles unfolding before you as an exercise in theory! This cannot stand. You must think of yourself as a Hero! The battle rages within your heart! Victory is decided by the strongest of wills. The will to rule over people, to surpass even the gods... Your will must be unbending if you would grasp victory. You have yet to mature, but talent does lie within you. I will follow you into battle and see how you develop. I trust you have no objections!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Walhart the Conqueror! None will stand in the way of my conquest." * "Are you trying to provoke me? You have guts. I like that." * "If you would call on my power, prepare yourself. I will only submit to the strong." * "A conqueror rules by strength alone. Defeat is death. I will not be defeated!" * "Treading the path of kings, ruling by winning hearts... That is not my way. I rule by winning battles." * "I was driven off the path to conquest, and only blood will see me returned to it. One man's blood..." * "Do not waste my time with questions you know the answers to." Map * "Very well." * "Lead or be led!" * "I am the Conqueror!" Level Up * "The path to my conquest is illuminated by the divine!" (5-6 stats up) * "I am driven to seek ultimate power, and I am not satisfied!" (3-4 stats up) * "Hmph. A paltry gain." (1-2 stats up) * "This is it, the power to rule! Siding with you brings me strength." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You shall fall by the wayside!" * "I am greater than the gods!" * "Amusing!" * "How do you like the taste?" Defeat * "My conquest ends here..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts